


Thorgil

by Harryisgreat1



Series: A Little Rebellion [1]
Category: Thorgil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryisgreat1/pseuds/Harryisgreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, I sure enjoyed writing it, and boy do I have an adventure planned for you, so please, stick around, and criticize me, make me a better author. I would love to hear any criticisms you may have about the writing or the flow, so please, if anything sticks out, yell at me!</p>
<p>I'll see you all again at some point in the near future for the second part of the Prologue, so don't change the channel!</p></blockquote>





	Thorgil

Egil pinched his leg. He was on the verge of falling asleep in class.

Again.

He looked down at his desk. The cold, metal surface looked almost like a pillow, and he could swear that the janitors had turned up the heat from the usual, cold fifteen degrees centigrade to a comfortable twenty-five.

_Come on, Egil. Twenty minutes left. Just stay awake twenty more minutes_

Egil turned and looked at the clock on the wall

“ **08:38** ” It read in big, angry, red numbers. The school had abandoned analogue clocks several years ago when they noticed that students were getting distracted by the moving second hand.

It didn’t make a difference, students now got distracted by other moving things, such as pencils, or bugs (Which surprisingly enough, had adapted to survive the Martian surface even outside of the Terradome (we’ll get to that later, don’t you worry) where the atmosphere was made almost completely of Carbon Dioxide, ya know, that stuff that plants breathe and kills animals?) crawling around on the floor, or their own heartbeats. It wasn’t exactly hard to get distracted in a quiet classroom with hard, matte, white walls and absolutely zero decoration.

Egil gave in, and lightly set his head on the desk. His teacher wouldn’t notice, he was too focused on the holoboard at the front of the class, writing something about Ford Prefect, the first man on mars. They all knew his life story by heart, it had been pounded into their brains since they had first entered school. The previous generation had decided that, since they were a generation primarily composed of pilgrims, the history of Mars was very important because the history books would have to include them.

“Mr. Stroane!” The teacher barked, clearly having turned around.

_Shit_

“Do not sleep in my classroom, young man.” He growled.

_Barking, growling, gross cheeks, I’m gonna call you Mr. Woof from now on”_

“Are you even listening?” Mr. Woof glared, his hypothetical tail sticking straight back behind him. Egil nodded. “Really? Oh good. Then I’m sure you can tell me who led the first pilgrimage from Earth to Mars?”

Egil snorted. “Yes, sir. Rasmus Stroane, my great, great grandfather, if you had forgotten my last name?”

Mr. Woof’s face turned red. “I-Yes of course. I was just testing you, Stroane. Making sure you were paying attention” He fumbled

“So, as I was saying. 2087 began the pilgrimage to Mars. Can anyone tell me three of the biggest reasons that people decided to immigrate?”

A hand shot up in the front of the class. _Lisa Burnham. Incredibly smart, total kissass, I hate her._ Egil sighed

“Yes, Miss Burnham?”

“To escape poverty and war, and to be more free to practice whatever religion they wanted” She said confidently. The class snickered.

“Sorry Lisa, that is incorrect. Those were reasons for migration to the United States of America, while they still existed. Does anyone know the correct answer?”

Egil’s hand shot up. “Some wanted to escape the horrendously overpopulated earth, some came for adventure, and some came for freedom of their actions, in the hopes that there wouldn’t be a powerful world government for some time” _I know the feeling a little too well_

Egil hated life on Mars, everything was just so structured and generally civilized. He wanted adventure, and Mars had none left to offer him

Lisa glared at him from across the class. He smiled back infuriatingly. 

Mr. Woof sighed “Yes, Mr. Stroane. That is correct.” He said, seemingly not wanting to admit that he had been correct. 

"So” Mr. Woof began the next section of his lesson “Can anyone tell me why the year 2154 is so relevant?” 

The whole class sighed. “That was the year that the Terradome was completed” They said, almost in unison. 

The Terradome was a massive energy field that covered the colony of Ares 1, where most of the population of Mars resided. Inside it, the atmosphere was very similar to Earth’s, consisting of Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide and many other gases that helped life flourish. There were several colonies outside of the Terradome, creatively names Ares 2 through Ares 7, but they were all very small, and consisted primarily of scientists trying to figure out Mars-knows-what. Each of these colonies had it’s own very small port for station to station transport vessels, but instead of a port in Ares 1, there was a large station named “Prefect Station” that resided right above it, in a geosynchronous orbit. The Terradome was meant to be a temporary solution until the hoity-toity Earth scientists could figure out how to terraform entire planets. 

They had failed, and now the Terradomes that covered part of the surface of all colonized terrestrial planets were there to stay, it seemed. 

Egil sighed and looked at the clock 

**08:59** _Oh thank apollo_ Classes ended at the bottom of every hour. He picked up his bag and started putting his tablet away in it 

“Mr Stroane, why are you packing up?” 

There were three beeps from the intercom, announcing the end of class. Everybody got up. 

“Sit down! The bell does not dismiss you! I do!" 

Lisa raised her hand “That’s not correct, sir. According to the student handbook, your authority over us ends with your class. Have a nice day, sir” She glanced back at Egil, and waltzed out of the classroom. 

_Ya know, maybe Lisa isn’t so bad._

Mr. Woof glared at the class “Fine. You’re all dismissed.” He said, defeated. 

As he left the classroom, Egil left a half-eaten apple on his desk. “I meant to give it to you at the beginning of class, and then I got hungry” he explained. 

Mr. Woof put his head on his desk “I hate my job” he mumbled. 

The rest of Egil’s day went pretty similarly, struggling to stay awake, except for astronomy, of course, which fascinated him beyond belief. Egil knew the material well enough that he spent the class daydreaming about his future with the planets that the rest of the class was learning about for the first time. Egil wanted to live up to Rasmus Stroane’s le gacy, he wanted to do something that would get his name put in the history books. 

But first, he had to finish high school. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, I sure enjoyed writing it, and boy do I have an adventure planned for you, so please, stick around, and criticize me, make me a better author. I would love to hear any criticisms you may have about the writing or the flow, so please, if anything sticks out, yell at me!
> 
> I'll see you all again at some point in the near future for the second part of the Prologue, so don't change the channel!


End file.
